Various designs of floatable marine docks are known. A typical construction for a floatable marine dock is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,986,749 ('749), T. J. Webber et at., issued on Jun. 6, 1961. Patent '749 discloses a floatable dock having a rectangular frame made of aluminium and deck plates connected thereto. For buoyancy, a floatation device consisting of a foam plastic substance is positioned inside the frame.
It is known to substitute suitable materials in the floatable dock construction disclosed in Patent '749 depending on its intended application and cost. For example, the frame and decking may be made of suitable metals, plastics or woods. In addition, floatation devices may be in the form of metal or plastic barrels or drums; women boxes; or hollow fibreglass structures.
Floatable marine docks are commonly used on bodies of water that are difficult to access. Consequently, pre-fabricated floatable docks are difficult to transport to the body of water on which they are to be used due to their shape and size. Furthermore, the construction of a floatable marine dock, for example the floatable dock disclosed in Patent '749, is complex and, accordingly, requires special tools and significant labour and skill. Thus, a floatable dock having a simple construction that could be quickly and easily assembled by a carpenter or handyman using standard tools and a minimum of materials would be desirable.